


Les jours qui suivent.

by Dienael



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, and, it's basically a slice of life fic, with
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dienael/pseuds/Dienael
Summary: Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans la solitude. Pas forcément quelque chose de mauvais mais quelque chose d'infiniment perturbant. Quand il n'y prête pas attention, son regard cherche : Riko, un uniforme noir, un symbole de corbeau. Quand il ne fait pas attention, il pense : au Nid, au sac qui pend à son épaule, aux cendres versées dans l'air. Il ne pense surtout pas : à Renee, aux Trojans, à la liberté, et peut-être est-ce son tort ou peut-être est-ce trop compliqué d'y penser, pour le moment, d'admettre qu'il a le droit de songer, tout simplement, d'envisager un monde où la solitude est une indépendance plutôt qu'un fardeau, qu'une punition.





	Les jours qui suivent.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est quelque chose qui traînait depuis un moment dans mon google doc et je me suis dit que ça valait sans doute le coup d'être posté ici. Ca a pas été vraiment relu donc shame on me s'il y a des fautes et c'est un peu le bordel donc shame on me bis.  
> Vous pouvez me trouvez sur tumblr à glkprminyard.tumblr.com, bonne lecture !

Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans la solitude. Pas forcément quelque chose de mauvais mais quelque chose d'infiniment perturbant. Quand il n'y prête pas attention, son regard cherche : Riko, un uniforme noir, un symbole de corbeau. Quand il ne fait pas attention, il pense : au Nid, au sac qui pend à son épaule, aux cendres versées dans l'air. Il ne pense surtout pas : à Renee, aux Trojans, à la liberté, et peut-être est-ce son tort ou peut-être est-ce trop compliqué d'y penser, pour le moment, d'admettre qu'il a le droit de songer, tout simplement, d'envisager un monde où la solitude est une indépendance plutôt qu'un fardeau, qu'une punition. Il ne sait pas. Ce qu'il sait, en revanche, c'est que tous les aéroports se ressemblent. Ce qu'il sait, c'est que la Californie du Sud lui tord l'estomac. Ce qu'il sait c'est que quelqu'un a inscrit « MOREAU » en grandes lettres dorées sur un panneau qui s'agite au fond du terminal où il arrive et que l'anxiété lui fait serrer les dents. Planté au milieu de la foule, il se sent tétanisé. Pire que cela : il attend.

 

« Jean ! » finit-il par entendre, et il y a un visage sous la pancarte. « Par ici. » lance la voix, comme s'il avait pu manquer son nom écrit en si gros.

 

Lorsqu'il fait un pas vers lui, l'homme sourit. Jeremy Knox est un problème et il aurait dû le prévoir bien plus tôt.

 

*****

 

C'est Alvarez qui crache le morceau, quelques jours après son arrivée. Cela semblait pendre à toutes les lèvres depuis le début et Jean sait qu'il ne peut pas y échapper. Les Trojans sont : bruyants, étrangers, une famille. Les Ravens étaient : silencieux, prévisible, une prison. Jean ne sait pas comment se comporter. Il est soulagé que ce soit Alvarez qui lui tombe dessus en réalité plutôt que Jeremy. Jeremy est : trop, épuisant, heureux, solaire, plus qu'il ne peut supporter et chaque conversation qu'ils entretiennent le draine d'une façon qu'il n'a jamais expérimenté. Il se sent maladroit, comme un poisson à qui on demanderait de danser la polka, et c'est une sensation qu'il ne sait pas comment appréhender. Alvarez est différente. Ce n'est pas qu'elle est moins épuisante, c'est simplement qu'elle est plus directe et que les conversations qu'ils ont sont économes en mot. Quelque part, ça le soulage.

 

« Le capitaine ne te revient pas. » C'est une affirmation, comme à chaque fois qu'elle entame une discussion. Alvarez ne pose pas de questions, elle expose et Jean fronce les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu l'évites. » Ce serait ridicule de le nier et il hausse les épaules, à la place, comme pour empêcher la conversation d'emprunter une pente trop glissante. Apparemment, cela ne suffit pas.

« Il se soucie des gens, tu sais. » reprend Alvarez, en rangeant son matériel dans son casier. « Il n'a pas l'air, comme ça, mais pose des limites et il ne les franchira pas. »

 

Cela n'appelle pas de réponses. De toute façon, elle est déjà partie lorsque la voix lui revient.

 

*****

 

Laila a les doigts qui picotent lorsque Jean lui tend la main, le regard droit et sérieux, le visage bien trop dur. Elle sait. Elle sait qu’elle ne doit pas trop pousser, qu’il est stupide d’attraper sa main pour embrasser sa joue, plutôt, de casser l’espèce de droiture froide dans laquelle se terre Jean, de l’extirper de sa gangue et de l’attirer vers eux. Elle sait. Elle sait que ce n’est pas possible, qu’il va prendre peur, reculer, fourrer la main qu’il lui présente plus librement que jamais dans sa poche et ne plus jamais proposer. Elle sait. Elle sait que ce qui se passe actuellement est important, qu’il n’a jamais fait un mouvement pour toucher Alvarez ou, pire, pour toucher Jeremy une fois la porte du terrain franchie. Elle sait. Elle sait et plutôt que d’attraper sa main immédiatement elle lui sourit, moins brillamment que Knox, moins affamée qu’Alvarez, un sourire qui en a vu d’autre et qui en verra d’autre, un sourire que Jean connaît, apprend, respecte.

 

Finalement, elle attrape sa main dans la sienne, le bout de ses doigts pressés contre sa paume. Ils sont égaux. Ils sont frères. Ils sont une équipe. Les épaules de Jean se détendent.

 

« Une bière ? » propose Alvarez, du fond du vestiaire, une épaule appuyée contre le mur. Elle agite les sourcils, en voyant le regard confus de Moreau, et agite une main, comme pour chasser ses hésitation : « Pour fêter notre rentrée. C’est bon d’être tous ensemble. »

 

Il y a la trace de quelque chose de douloureux, dans les yeux de leur nouvelle recrue, quelque chose qui leur dit qu’ensemble n’a jamais été un choix ou un réconfort, qu’ensemble était une obligation, qu’ensemble n’était pas une fête. Silencieusement, il remercie Laila de stopper son mouvement lorsqu’elle tend la main pour toucher son épaule. Au lieu de protester, finalement, il hoche de la tête.

 

« D’accord. » souffle-t-il et il est assez serein pour ne pas froncer les sourcils quand Alvarez fait mine de boxer l’air en signe de victoire.

 

Tout ici le dépayse.

 

*****

 

« Jean. » murmure une voix, quelque part au-dessus de lui, et sa respiration s’étrangle dans sa gorge lorsqu’il sent une main posée sur son front. C’est une réponse musculaire intense, la façon dont son corps se crispe, dont tout son être se secoue pour le sortir du sommeil, le faire trébucher hors de la torpeur dans laquelle il était plongé. Il sent la main s’échapper, beaucoup trop vite, et il traque des yeux la satisfaction sur le visage de Jeremy. Il ne la trouve pas, évidemment, parce que Jeremy est… Jeremy, fondamentalement et intrinsèquement, et que son visage, à ce moment-là, ne reflète que la culpabilité et la confusion.

 

« L’infirmière nous a demandé de te maintenir éveillé, tu te souviens ? » murmure l’autre, plutôt que de s’excuser, et Jean lui en est reconnaissant. Il hoche de la tête, un mouvement sec de la tête, et observe, une seconde, les mains de Jeremy suspendues en l’air.

 

« Je peux... » Ça ne ressemble pas à leur capitaine d’hésiter comme cela, en réalité. Jeremy est beaucoup de chose mais il n’hésite pas et c’est ce qui le rend aussi épuisant. Il incline la tête sur le côté, incapable de deviner la fin de la phrase, plisse les yeux. Jeremy semble se reprendre : « Je voulais changer ton bandage. »

 

C’est stupide, mais cela le renvoie au Nid, une seconde, aux heures passées à recoller les miettes de Neil ou de ses autres binômes, une espèce de servitude forcée pour éviter encore pire, pour éviter de se retrouver entraîné par le fond. Jeremy, lui, n’est pas forcé. Laila, qui l’a réveillé plus tôt, ne l’est pas non plus, pas plus qu’Alvarez qui a laissé traîner ses cadavres de canettes de coca-cola dans la chambre pendant qu’elle le veillait. Les yeux plein de méfiances, Jean attend qu’on lui arrache une contrepartie depuis qu’il est arrivé, parce que les Trojans sont trop, parfois, moins que les Foxes mais trop quand même, trop indépendants et attentionnés en même temps, trop libres, fondamentalement. Lorsque les mains de Jeremy ne se baissent toujours pas, il finit par hocher de la tête.

 

« Merci. » souffle ce dernier et ses gestes sont trop délicats, lorsqu’il déroule lentement le bandage qui entoure sa tête pour inspecter la plaie. Jean ne sait pas quoi répondre, parce que la situation n’a aucun sens, parce que Jeremy le remercie alors que c’est lui qui fait un geste pour lui, parce que Jeremy n’a aucun sens non plus et que Jean se sent électrocuté lorsque ses doigts le touchent.

 

Lorsqu’il a fini, Jeremy s’éclipse, pour laisser sa place à quelqu’un d’autre. Jean ne sait plus où il en est.

 

*****

 

« Kevin ? »

 

Il dresse la tête, au son des pieds nus sur la moquette de leur chambre, tend la main pour saisir la cheville de Neil, les yeux lourds de sommeil, qui se laisse tomber sur le pouf lorsqu’il tire sans trop protester. Il ne demande pas à Neil ce qu’il fait là, ne lui demande pas pourquoi il ne dort pas, parce que la raison est évidente, parce qu’Andrew n’est pas là et que lui-même vient de se lever.

 

« Pardon, Jeremy. » reprend-t-il, le téléphone coincé entre la joue et l’épaule et Neil lové de l’autre côté. « Il s’est passé quelque chose avec Jean ? »

« C’est moi qui m’excuse, il doit être tard de votre côté des États-Unis. »

 

Il y a une vraie trace de regret dans la voix, que Kevin balaye d’un haussement d’épaules qu’il esquisse à peine.

 

« J’ai décroché. »

 

Il reste de marbre au rire tendu de Jeremy, à l’autre bout du fil, parce que ce n’était pas une blague, pas réellement, et qu’il sait que Knox le sait. Ce qu’il sait aussi, c’est que Knox n’aurait pas appelé pour rien, ce qu’il sait surtout, c’est que Jeremy est un capitaine concerné par le bien-être de ses joueurs.

 

« J’aimerais rendre les choses plus facile pour lui. » souffle l’homme, après une seconde silence. « Mais je ne sais pas comment m’y prendre. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il a vécu, Kevin, et je ne peux pas le forcer à en parler parce que… »

« Parce qu’il se renfermerait encore plus. » complète-t-il avant d’embrasser la paume de Neil, qui a tendu la main pour effleurer le tatouage sur sa joue.

« Oui. »

 

Il y a un poids dans la voix de Jeremy qui lui rappelle la colère dans les yeux de Neil, quelque chose de ténu et de puissant qui lui évoque la détermination d’Andrew à protéger ce qui est sien. Ça ne s’exprime pas de la même façon ; Jeremy Knox est d’une autre trempe, d’un autre type, simplement, beaucoup moins écorché, beaucoup moins éraflé.

 

« Laisse-lui du temps. » conseille-t-il, finalement. « De l’espace mais ne le ménage pas. Respecte ses limites mais n’hésite pas à le secouer, ne brusque pas les choses. »

« Vague. »

« Mais vrai. Il a passé toute sa vie à ne jamais être seul, à ne jamais avoir d’espace pour être lui, rien pour extérioriser à part l’Exy et Riko. » Il soupire en sentant la main de Neil effleurer sa taille lorsqu’il articule le prénom. « Maintenant, Riko est mort, il est libre et seul. Ne le laisse pas retomber là-dedans mais sois-en conscient. »

 

Il y a un silence, au bout de la ligne et il entend clairement l’autre homme déglutir.

 

« Merci. » fit-il finalement.

« Les choses vont s’arranger. » répond-t-il, simplement.

 

Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Kevin sait qu’il s’agit de la vérité.

 

*****

 

Les heures qu’il a de libre sont des sources d’angoisse qui ne cessent de le tirailler. Allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, Jean est incapable de décider. Au Nid, il n’aurait même pas eu à réfléchir, tout était calculé, rythmé, à une cadence insoutenable mais rassurante, parce que l’esprit n’existait plus, parce qu’il ne restait plus que le corps et ses réflexes. Ce n’est pas le cas ici, ce n’est pas le cas depuis la mort de Riko, en réalité, depuis qu’il a réalisé qu’il était libre, ou aussi libre qu’il ait jamais pu l’espérer, et que le temps libre est devenu une corvée, un espace pour ses pensées, une terre en friche pour ses désirs. La liberté le terrifie ; il en a les mains pleines, et il ne sait pas comment l’utiliser.

 

« Jean ? » lance une voix, derrière la porte de sa chambre. « Je peux rentrer ? »

 

Les Trojans sont étranges. C’est un exemple comme un autre, dans le fond, cette habitude qu’ils ont pris de ne jamais frapper à la porte depuis que l’un des membres de l’équipe a réalisé qu’il ne supportait pas les bruits sourds qui le prennent par surprise, cette habitude qu’ils avaient de s’annoncer, de demander, d’attendre. Les attentions, dans sa vie, ont toujours été une façon de chercher à lui prendre quelque chose, une façon de l’amadouer pour mieux le réduire à un être sans volonté, une coquille vide, tout ce qui reste de lui aujourd’hui. Les attentions sont inquiétantes quand il ne sait pas quelles sont les règles appliquées, quel jeu est joué. Il exhale un soupir discret, lorsqu’il se lève, raide et mécanique, pour entrouvrir la porte qu’il avait soigneusement fermé à clé.

 

« Hey. » murmure Jeremy, avec un sourire, lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrent. Il y a quelque chose d’étrange chez lui et ce n’est pas le sac balancé par-dessus son épaule ou la façon dont il a l’air presque timide.

« Hey. » répond-t-il, sans trop savoir s’il s’agit de la bonne chose à dire. Il y a de la perplexité dans sa voix, quelque chose de précautionneux et de méfiant et Jeremy lui sourit, plus largement, ouvre son sac, sort un paquet.

« J’ai ramené des cookies. » Il y a une hésitation et puis les yeux brillent, à nouveau. « Tes préférés. »

 

Il y a quelque chose d’absurde, dans la situation, parce que la boîte de cookie a des couleurs ridicules et que Jean n’est pas sûr d’avoir un parfum préféré. Il se souvient, vaguement, d’avoir dit à Alvarez qu’il ne détestait pas ceux au beurre de cacahuète, a le vague souvenir d’un regard échangé, d’un sourire qui s’élargit. C’est dément, complètement absurde, et son coeur fait un bond lorsqu’il repère au fond du sac de Jeremy l’intégrale de toutes les saisons de Buffy. Une autre conversation lui revient, une qu’ils ont eu un peu après son arrivée, une où Jeremy a plaqué dramatiquement ses mains contre son coeur lorsqu’il a appris que Jean ne connaît rien à la pop culture.

Pour la première fois depuis qu’il est arrivé, Jean a envie de rire.

Le sourire de Jeremy est aveuglant.

 

*****

 

« Je ne tiens pas l’alcool. » prévient-il, d’une petite voix, et Laila lui embrasse la joue doucement. Elle sourit, lorsqu’il ne s’écarte pas, lorsqu’il ne lui lance pas un regard noir et il sent son coeur se gonfler, une seconde, par l’affection qui danse dans ses yeux. Par moment, Laila lui rappelle Renee, comme si quelque chose d’impalpable les lie, quelque chose sur lequel il est incapable de mettre le doigt.

« Tu peux boire autre chose. » lance Jeremy en levant son verre pour trinquer avec Laila. « Alvarez ne boit pas non plus. »

 

Il ne demande pas pourquoi, parce que le visage d’Alvarez souffle qu’il y a quelque chose là-dessous, mais elle hausse les épaules lorsqu’elle sent son regard et il hésite, une seconde, avant de lui adresser un sourire. Les sourires sont quelque chose de nouveau, pour Jean, quelque chose qui prend tout le monde par surprise même s’ils tentent de faire comme si de rien n’était. Ça a commencé comme un moyen de communication, un sourire pour acquiescer, réplique des mimiques d’Alvarez, copie de celles de Laila. Ça a commencé comme ça, sans raison particulière, sans réelle signification. Ça a continué. Ça a dévoré lentement son visage, ça s’est infiltré dans ses réflexes musculaires, une réponse automatique, une réponse de plus en plus facile, de plus en plus significative. Ils ébauchent d’entières conversations, par sourires interposés, je vais bien, je m’inquiète, je sais, je suis d’accord, tout va bien, je suis content, je suis à l’aise, merci, pardon, s’il te plaît, comme un langage secret, un apprentissage qu’ils feraient tous ensemble plutôt que simplement Jean, qui se sent tellement hors du temps parfois, tellement peu à sa place, mais qui lutte et qui creuse et qui agrippe et qui fait ce qu’il peut.

 

« Les règles ! » annonce Jeremy, un peu théâtralement en s’installant juste à côté de Jean, les jambes croisées et le regard pétillant. « Vous buvez si… »

 

Jean décroche à cet instant-là, parce qu’il a déjà retenu les règles, parce qu’il n’a pas besoin qu’on lui répète les choses plusieurs fois. À la place, il se concentre sur la façon dont Jeremy agite les mains, sur la façon dont il sourit, sur la façon dont ses yeux s’illuminent dès que Buffy apparaît sur l’écran, sur la façon dont il s’affale petit à petit contre lui, l’alcool aidant. Jean n’aime pas les contacts. C’est vrai. Il n’aime pas les mains qui se tendent vers lui, évite les corps qui se pressent contre le sien, fuit les foules. Ce soir-là, c’est différent. C’est différent parce que c’est : Jeremy, agréable, troublant et, les paupières lourdes et le regard très vaguement posé sur l’écran, il appuie sa joue contre le crâne de l’autre, plus détendu à cet instant que depuis très longtemps.

 

Il s’endort, éventuellement. De l’autre côté de Jeremy, Laila ronfle doucement.

 

*****

 

Il est embarrassé, ce soir-là, lorsqu’il frappe à la porte de Jeremy. Embarrassé parce qu’il ne sait pas ce qu’il fait là, d’une part, mais aussi parce qu’il n’a pas l’habitude de chercher activement le contact de quelqu’un. C’est quelque chose d’étrange, toutes ces choses qui ont changé, doucement, depuis que les Trojans l’ont accueilli. Des petites choses, des trois fois rien, la façon dont il sourit, la façon dont il joue, la façon dont tout ne ressemble plus tout à fait à une agression en devenir, la façon dont il se tient devant la porte de Jeremy, ce soir-là, un livre à la main et l’air aussi impassible qu’il le peut pour dissimuler la gêne qui gronde à l’intérieur.

 

Jeremy était d’humeur massacrante, cet après-midi. C’est quelque chose que Jean n’a jamais expérimenté, cette tension, dans les épaules du capitaine, cette ligne inquiète qui barrait son front. Il a regardé Laila et Alvarez déguerpir, après l’entraînement, a observé l’équipe se disperser, comme balayé par une vague silencieuse alors que Jeremy courait autour du terrain, inlassablement, pour se changer les idées. Jean ne sait pas ce qui s’est passé. À vrai dire, il est presque certain que personne ne le sait. Personne ne demande à Jeremy s’il va bien, ce qui se passe dans sa vie, parce que tout le monde part du principe que ce dernier va bien ; la plupart du temps, c’est vrai, le reste du temps, Jeremy cache et Jean reconnaît les signes. Comme tous les autres, il a quitté le terrain.

 

Comme aucun autre, il frappe à sa porte, une fois le soleil couché. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursaute lorsque la porte s’ouvre finalement. Le visage de Jeremy est sombre et, l’espace d’une seconde, Jean caresse l’idée de glisser ses doigts dans la tignasse emmêlée qui lui sert de chevelure. Il garde ses mains pour lui. À la place, il souffle :

 

« J’ai cru comprendre que tu avais besoin d’aide pour tes cours de français. »

 

Il est incapable de décrypter l’émotion qui traverse le visage de Jeremy mais il sent ses doigts trembler lorsqu’il lui attrape le poignet pour l’attirer à l’intérieur de sa chambre.

 

*****

 

« Alors ? » demande Jean, tout bas, lorsque Jeremy vient s’asseoir en tailleurs au pied de son lit, une étincelle au fond des yeux. C’est étrange, cette façon dont Jeremy va et vient dans sa chambre sans qu’il ne se sente envahi, étrange comme il semble à sa place, assis au pied du lit de Jean, quelque chose comme de l’amusement sur le visage, quelque chose d’indescriptible dans le sourire. La présence de Jeremy n’est plus une gêne, plus un danger en devenir et le visage de Jean s’adoucit, lorsque le jeune homme étend le bras pour lui appuyer sur le genou, une malice profonde inscrite sur les traits :

 

« J’ai eu un 86. »

 

Jeremy éclate de rire, lorsque Jean boxe l’air en une imitation incroyablement fidèle d’Alvarez, rit de plus belle en voyant la joie, si intense et si réelle, qui dévore son visage, ses yeux qui brillent et la fierté qui le submerge. Jean change. C’est lent, c’est subtil, mais il y a quelque chose de nouveau dans sa façon de se tenir, dans sa façon d’être, dans sa façon d’agir. Jean n’est pas guéri, parce que les plaies sont trop profondes, parce qu’il y a toujours le fantôme de Riko, plus souvent qu’il ne souhaite l’avouer, trop souvent la terreur dans ses veines. Jeremy ferme les yeux, lorsque Jean tend la main pour lui ébouriffer, le coeur en vrac et les joues rougies. Il y a quelque chose d’émouvant, dans la façon dont Jean cherche le contact, quelque chose qui le remue et qui le fait s’appuyer contre les doigts, les yeux à demi-clos et l’air bien trop fier de lui.

 

« Merci. » dit-il plutôt que de lâcher le torrent qui bouillonne dans son ventre.

« C’est normal. » répond Jean et il est surpris de constater que c’est le cas, maintenant, normal. Normal d’aider, normal de se soucier, normal d’offrir plutôt que de prendre, de recevoir plutôt que d’être volé. « On ne peut pas perdre Capitaine Sunshine, mh ? »

 

Le surnom, attribué par un journaliste et répandu comme une traînée de poudre sur internet, lui fait rouler des yeux et il donne un petit coup de poing dans l’épaule de Jean, qui attrape sa main, sans trop y réfléchir, les yeux rivés sur son visage.

 

« Plus sérieusement. » reprend-t-il, et son ton est trop sérieux pour que Jeremy soit troublé par leurs mains qui se touchent et se cherchent. « Je te dois bien ça. »

« Tu ne me dois rien. » répond Jeremy et ses doigts pressent ceux de Jean, une certitude immense dans les yeux et dans la voix. « Tu fais parti de l’équipe. »

 

Les joues rougies, Jean baisse les yeux. L’honnêteté de Jeremy est un brasier sur lequel il finit toujours par se brûler.

 

*****

 

« T’es une putain de tête de noeud, Jean ! » hurle Alvarez depuis l’autre bout du terrain. Il y a quelque chose comme de la frustration dans sa voix et Jean carre les épaules, prêt à recevoir un coup, lorsqu’un gant lui arrive dans la figure. Le geste n’est pas violent et c’est une surprise ; le geste est frustré, agacé, furieux, mais pas violent, pas destiné à blesser et, l’air bête et le gant serré dans la main, il cherche du regard Alvarez qui quitte le terrain. Les choses sont compliquées. Ce soir, ils ont perdu. C’est une sensation désagréable dans la bouche et Alvarez a toutes les raisons du monde d’être en colère. Ce soir, ils ont perdu, parce qu’il a laissé passer un striker, à la dernière seconde, distrait par une forme en noire qu’il est certain d’avoir vu dans les gradins. Il déglutit.

« Jean. » souffle quelqu’un derrière lui. Il y a quelque chose d’étrange dans la façon dont la voix le fait sursauter, quelque chose d’étrange dans la façon dont il étire un sourire maladroit sur son visage.

« Je suis presque sûr que tu brises au moins trois règles en te trouvant sur ce terrain. » plaisante-t-il, et le son de sa voix lui semble étrange. Elle rit, cela dit, et c’est le plus important.

« Tu sais comment nous sommes. »

 

Il sait. Il sait comment est Renee, surtout, fière et sans peur, des mois auparavant, lorsqu’elle arrive au Nid pour l’en arracher. Il sait comment est Neil, aussi, la nuque courbée mais pas brisée, un incendie dans les yeux et la rage de vivre dans le ventre. Il connaît Kevin, par coeur, le vieux Kevin, en tout cas, ne sait pas trop quoi faire du nouveau, de celui qui sourit et qui plaisante et qui regarde les gens comme s’il avait encore de l’amour à donner. Les autres se fondent les uns aux autres et ne se ressemblent pas, entités similaires et si différentes en même temps, le sourire féroce de Dan et le dos droit d’Allison, la douceur de Matt, le silence des jumeaux. Les autres, il ne les connaît que de loin mais il sait qu’ils ont tous un problème avec les règles et les lois, avec toutes ces choses qui leur interdisaient de se tenir où ils se trouvent aujourd’hui, fiers, inébranlables, vivants et victorieux. Gentiment, Renee effleure son poignet :

 

« Kevin est venu avec moi. » murmure-t-elle, comme inquiète de sa réaction. « Tu n’es pas obligé de le voir, Neil et Andrew sont venus avec lui. »

 

Soudainement, il comprend la silhouette toute en noire qu’il a vu bouger dans les gradins et c’est un poids qui s’évapore de sa poitrine alors qu’il éclate de rire, une trace de douleur quelque part dans la joie, une trace qui murmure « Je ne suis pas fou » et « Je ne suis pas guéri » et « Ce n’était rien » et « Il faut que je parle à Alvarez ». Une trace que Renee comprend, derrière son sourire beaucoup trop doux, parce que Renee comprend toujours, un peu mystérieusement, un peu bizarrement.

 

« Tout ira bien. » lui promet-elle.

 

Et, pour la première fois depuis des mois, Jean est prêt à y croire.

 

*****

 

Laila Dermott est un ange. C’est une pensée très étrange lorsqu’on l’arrête là. La vérité, c’est que ce n’est pas si bizarre que cela : Laila Dermott est un ange et c’est Halloween. Jean boude, assis par terre, une bouteille de bière coincée entre les genoux. Il boude parce que : son costume le gratte, il déteste être là, Jeremy semble presque briller plus dans son costume de superman que dans des vêtements normaux. Ce n’est pas juste, se répète-t-il, parce que personne ne devrait avoir l’air plus à l’aise dans un costume aussi moulant que dans des vêtements de tous les jours, pas juste, parce qu’une des cheerleaders des USC Trojans habillée en sorcière se suspend à son bras depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et qu’il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il n’a rien le droit de faire en vérité : ils sont amis, peut-être, mais les amis sont censés se soutenir dans ce genre de cas. La fille n’est pas horrible, en plus, mais son rire est aigu et Jean décide qu’il peut ne pas l’aimer pour cela. C’est plus simple que d’admettre la réelle raison du noeud qui lui tord le ventre, plus simple que d’admettre que son rire n’a rien à voir avec le soulagement qui l’assaille lorsque Laila saute sur le dos de Jeremy avec un cri de guerrière viking.

 

« Capitaine Sunshine ! » tonne-t-elle et il entend Jeremy renifler son amusement alors que la cheerleader, perplexe, s’éloigne pour éviter de recevoir la bière qui s’échappe de la bouteille de bière de la gardienne de but. « Récupérez votre équipage, le moussaillon Alvarez a signifié la claire envie d’aller chasser les bonbons. »

« Moussaillon ? » note Jeremy avec un sourire bien trop large. « Elle est au courant ? »

 

Laila appuie un doigt sur sa joue, pour le taquiner, et lui adresse un clin d'oeil :

 

« Elle pense être le vice capitaine. » Elle marque un temps et, comme si elle pouvait sentir le regard de Jean sans même le regarder, ajoute : «  Tu viens avec nous, chef coq Moreau ? »

 

Miracle d’Halloween ou presque pas, Jean est tout sourire quand il les rejoint. Faute de l’alcool ou pas, les doigts de Jeremy frôlent les siens lorsqu'ils quittent la fête.

 

Il se sent heureux.

 

*****

 

  
« Jeremy. » Il y a une note d’avertissement dans la voix de Jean et Jeremy, par automatisme, passe devant lui pour s’interposer. C'est stupide. C'est stupide parce que Jean ne peut pas détacher ses yeux de l’équipe noir corbeau qui se glisse sur le terrain, stupide parce que les doigts de Jean agrippent le dos de l’uniforme de Jeremy comme on s’agrippe à une bouée. Il inspire, la gorge nouée, sursaute presque lorsqu’Alvarez presse une main assurée contre son épaule.

 

« Jean. » fait la voix de Jeremy alors qu’il garde les yeux fixés droit devant lui, la mâchoire serrée en une expression qui ne lui ressemble pas. « Tu me fais confiance ? »

 

Plus encore que le reste de la situation, la question est stupide. Personne ne peut se méfier durablement de Jeremy, pas plus Jean qu’un autre et sa voix est beaucoup plus assurée lorsqu'il répond, doucement :

 

« Bien sûr. »

 

Il est surpris, lorsqu'il sent le dos de Jeremy se détendre, comme brutalement débarrassé d’une tension que Jean n’avait pas perçu auparavant, surpris que la réponse ne soit pas évidente, pas claire, surpris que Jeremy ne sache pas toutes les certitudes qu’il plante chez lui, toutes les hésitations qu’il déracine.

 

« Bien. » répond Jeremy, et il est de retour dans la peau du capitaine, concentré sur le.match et prêt à bondir, de retour dans la peau du striker le plus en vue des équipes d’exy universitaires. Il n’a pas besoin de long discours pour motiver, pas besoin de terreur pour les garder soudé, pas besoin de soumission pour les faire avancer. En réalité, cela ne lui prend qu’un sourire, en direction de l’équipe, lorsqu’il se retourne et que Jean a enfin détaché ses mains de lui. « Vous entendez ? » interroge-t-il les autres alors que les gradins au-dessus de leurs têtes résonnent de sifflements et d’applaudissements, de chants et d’encouragements. « Le terrain est à nous. »

 

Lorsque le coup de sifflet final annonce leur victoire, Jean se dit que même le destin ne prendrait pas le risque de contrarier Jeremy Knox. Ils sont en sueur et épuisés lorsqu'ils se retrouvent au milieu du terrain, quelque chose dans les yeux, un aimant dans le coeur.

 

Le baiser que Jeremy presse sur sa joue est immortalisé par des dizaines de caméras.

 

*****

 

« Je crois que j’ai le vertige. » lâche Kevin, la voix blanche, et Neil éclate de rire, sur le tire-fesse juste derrière, le vent dans les cheveux et la montagne sous les pieds. « Neil. »

« J’ai entendu la première fois. À moins de sauter, je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Ferme les yeux. »

« C’était une idée stupide. » marmonne Kevin en s'exécutant, ses lunettes ramené devant les yeux.

« Ton idée. » lance une voix ennuyée, plus loin derrière et Jean n’a jamais pensé voir quelqu’un d’aussi peu enthousiaste à l’idée de faire quelque chose qu’il n’est pas forcé de faire.

 

Le mot « vacances » jusqu’à il y a peu était un mot dont Jean ne comprenait pas l’utilité. Au Nid, ce n’était pas même une éventualité et lors de sa première année chez les Trojans, il n’avait nulle part où aller. Renee, évidemment, l’avait invité à Noël mais il avait décliné l’invitation, trop mal à l’aise, trop peu à sa place. Cette année, c’est différent. C’est différent parce qu’Alvarez l’a entraîné chez elle à Thanksgiving, différent parce qu’ils sont tous restés à Halloween, parce qu’ils ont tous été conviés à fêter l’Aïd avec la famille de Laila et que les parents de Jeremy les ont invités pour Hanoucca, c’est différent, cette année, parce qu’il a l’impression de venir de quelque part sans y être prisonnier, parce que pour la première fois, les gens qui l’entourent ne sont pas des ennemis, parce que les inconnus qu’ils croisent ne sont plus des menaces.

 

C’est Neil, en réalité, qui avait appelé un soir après la reprise de la saison. Jean avait été étonné d’entendre sa voix, la détente et la vie qu’elle contenait, l’appétit d’exister qui couvait. C’est Neil qui avait appelé, c’était vrai, mais il avait été clair que c’était Kevin qui avait eu l’idée et que cette idée avait été suggérée sans qu’il ne s’en aperçoive par une partie du reste de l’équipe. La vérité, c’est que Jean soupçonne Allison et Dan, qui ont eu l’air beaucoup trop heureuses de retrouver Laila et Alvarez. La vérité, c’est que Jean est persuadé qu’elles se sont alliées et que contrecarrer leurs plans à l’avenir sera presque impossible. La vérité, au fond, c’est qu’il s’en moque, emmitouflé dans un manteau bien trop épais, un bonnet orange enfoncé sur le crâne et le nez rouge. La montagne lui rappelle la France et la pensée lui noue une seconde l’estomac. Des souvenirs, il en a peu. Il se souvient du port de Marseilles et de la maison de sa grand-mère à Nice. Il se souvient d’une petite fille avec qui il courait dans le parc du Mercantour et la découpe des Alpes qui se reflétaient sur les eaux tranquilles d’un lac. Ses parents ne sont qu’une image vague et lointaine, Marseilles elle-même est une ombre incertaine mais les Alpes se découpent avec une précision étrange quelque part dans son cerveau et il est silencieux, arrivé en haut, comme déconnecté du reste du groupe malgré ses efforts pour se fondre dans la masse.

 

« Si tu continues de geindre, je te pousse moi-même. » grogne Andrew en direction de Kevin, probablement, et Jean ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser que la main qu’il garde posée sur le dos de ce dernier est plus réconfortante que menaçante. Il n’a pas le temps de s’interroger là-dessus, finalement, parce qu’une main appuie contre son épaule, gentiment, et que Jeremy demande, en français :

 

« Tout va bien ? »

 

Il a appris à ne plus prendre cette question comme une façon de le prendre en faute et il hoche de la tête, plus pour lui dire que ça passera que pour signifier que ça va. Il sait que Jeremy comprend. De toute façon, il change déjà de sujet, glissant sa main dans celle de Jean comme si de rien n’était.

 

« Tu vas voir. » dit Jeremy. « Laila est épouvantable dès qu’il faut tenir sur autre chose que ses pieds. »

 

La boule de neige qui lui répond marque le début d’un grande guerre. Lorsque les jumeaux finissent enterrés sur une couche de neige beaucoup trop épaisse, Jean oublie d’être mélancolique.

 

*****

 

« Aha ! » tonne Laila en agitant son doigt vers Andrew. « Tu as laissé tomber le PAIN. »

 

Ce mot, dans la bouche de Dermott, ressemble à une menace, ce qui est en soi un exploit.

 

« Oui. » répond Andrew, tout en envoyant un autre bout de pain à la tête de Kevin qui se concentre pour ne pas mettre du fromage partout malgré les fils qui persistent à se former. « Donc ? »

« Donc tu as un gage. »

 

Elle a le bon goût de ne pas frémir au « Gasp » qui échappe bruyamment de la bouche de Nicky. Laila, comme la plupart des gens qui fréquentent Andrew Minyard, semble n’avoir qu’une vague conscience de sa propre mortalité parfois et Jean enfonce la joue contre sa main, amusé par l’air franchement intéressé qu’arbore Neil à cet instant-là. Ils sont intéressants à regarder. Pas parce qu’ils sont beaux même si Jean suppose que c’est le cas mais parce qu’ils représentent une somme d’opposés qui finissent par entrer en collision et par fonctionner. Jean est un peu jaloux, peut-être, parce qu’il y a une sorte de familiarité latente, lorsqu’Andrew fixe Neil, parce qu’il y a quelque chose d’infiniment féroce, lorsque Kevin effleure la main d’Andrew de la sienne. Il est un peu jaloux, sans doute, parce que son corps réclame des mains contre sa peau, parce qu’il a besoin qu’on le touche lorsque parfois il n’est plus certain d’exister. Il roule des yeux lorsqu’Andrew soupire d’un air résigné, ravale un sourire lorsqu’il entend Neil répondre « J’ai demandé. » lorsqu’on lui demande comment il l’a convaincu de participer.

 

Jean se doute bien qu’il n’a cédé que parce qu’il a quelque chose à gagner et la vérité c’est qu’il a raison, comme le prouve Andrew quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu’il fait voler d’un geste du coude le bout de pain que tentait de fourrer Neil dans sa bouche. Ce n’est pas fair play, mais le fair play ne semble jamais dépasser les frontières du terrain chez les Foxes et, les yeux mi-clos, il les écoute se disputer sans plus bouger, repus et épuisé.

 

« Tu as un coup de soleil. » lance Jeremy, tout d’un coup, et Jean se rend compte qu’il est resté silencieux, jusque là.

« Où ? »

 

Il frémit, lorsque le capitaine tend la main pour passer un index le long de l’arrête de son nez. Le geste est délicat, un peu maladroit, et Jeremy a les joues rouges et le regard un peu flou de celui qui a trop bu.

 

« Tu es infernal. » note-t-il d’un ton trop paisible pour que cela soit un reproche, amusé par le gloussement que laisse échapper l’autre. « Va te coucher. »

« Après. » répond Jeremy en laissant tomber sa joue contre l’épaule de Jean avec une familiarité qui fait des choses à son estomac. « Laisse-moi profiter. »

« Tu vas avoir la gueule de bois. » prévient-il, hésitant, avant de masser du bout des doigts le crâne de l’homme. Il ignore le soupir de contentement qui vient caresser son cou, passe outre le frisson qui remonte doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« M’en fous. »

 

Il sent les regards qui pèsent sur lui, les ignore, parce que Kevin n’a rien à lui dire à ce sujet-là, parce que Neil est impossible et que rien de ce qu’il dira n’empêchera les autres de l’ennuyer. Il se demande, une seconde, si cela vaut le coup. Quand les bras de Jeremy s’enroule autour de sa taille pour éviter de glisser, il sait que oui.

 

*****

 

« J’ai le nez bouché. » geint Alvarez, enfoncée dans une pile de coussins.

« Tu l’as bien cherché. »

 

Elle renifle, mécontente, et lance un regard noir à Jean qui lit, assis en tailleurs dans le fauteuil à côté de son lit.

 

« Ce n’est pas de ma faute s’ils sont minuscules. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour cela vraiment qu’ils ont fini sous un quintal de neige. »

« C’était Laila. »

« Oh. » lance Jean, l’air décontracté alors qu’il jette les jambes par-dessus un accoudoir. « Ne t’inquiète pas pour elle, ils se vengeront bien assez tôt. »

 

Elle est en colère, Alvarez, mais pas contre lui. Elle est frustrée d’être clouée au lit, frustrée de ne pas pouvoir accompagner Laila skier, frustrée de s’être faite avoir aussi facilement, frustrée de l’air narquois et beaucoup trop victorieux qu’arborait le visage des jumeaux Minyard. Même Neil avait semblé étonné de les voir collaborer et même si Aaron avait l’air encore plus ennuyé que son jumeau, Jean pouvait jurer qu’il s’était amusé. La neige qui s’était abattue violemment sur Alvarez lorsqu’elle est entrée dans la douche, cependant, l’a laissée avec un rhume et son caractère de chien et c’est Jean qui joue les garde-malade cet après-midi là.

 

« Si tu continues, je dirais à Laila que tu n’es pas coopérative. » lâche-t-il d’un ton détaché lorsqu’elle lui lance un troisième grain de raisin. « Elle sera déçue. »

 

Il entend le grognement frustré qui émane du lit et ne prend pas la peine de lui jeter un regard. Quelques minutes plus tard le silence se fait et il esquisse un sourire en la voyant somnoler. Alvarez est une dure à cuire et c’est peut-être ce qu’il aime le plus chez elle, toute en dents et en sourires et poings, les épaules carrées et l’air déterminé. Il n’aime pas la savoir malade. Ce n’est rien, bien sûr, et elle l’a bien cherché, évidemment, mais il y a quelque chose d’infiniment angoissant à la voir étendue dans son lit, le front moite et le regard fiévreux.

 

« Jean. » fait-elle, en se redressant sur les coudes et il se rappelle subitement qu’il faut se méfier de l’eau qui dort.

« Oui ? »

« Il va falloir que tu fasses quelque chose, pour Jeremy. »

 

Subitement, Jean la préfère malade et silencieuse et le coussin qu’il lui expédie à la figure sert à convoyer le message. Lorsqu’elle rit, il se renfrogne, sait pertinemment que le sujet est mis de côté mais pas abandonné. Le pire, c’est qu’il n’y a rien à dire. Le pire, c’est qu’il n’y a rien à faire, parce que Jean ne comprend pas les relations humaines et que Jeremy s’approche mais jamais assez. Le pire, c’est qu’il ne sait pas bien où il en est. Le pire, c’est qu’il sait qu'éventuellement il faudra agir tout de même, quitte à tout perdre.

 

Le pire, c’est qu’il ne peut même pas s’empêcher d’espérer.

 

*****

 

Le temps passe vite. C’est étrange, de le voir s’emballer, tourner, tourner, tourner, avancer plus vite encore. Le temps passe vite. Il a une montre maintenant, un cadeau du Secret Santa de cette année, quelque chose que Kevin lui a tendu d’un air neutre. Les autres ont haussé les sourcils, n’ont rien dit, rien ajouté, mais il y avait des questions dans l’air et aucune réponse n’était arrivée. Au Nid, le temps ne passe pas. Des mois après en être sorti, Jean peine encore à en suivre le fil. Il a moins de mal mais les stigmates sont encore là, quand le Mardi et le Mercredi se fondent, quand il n’est plus sûr de savoir quelle heure il est. Ce qu’il sait, ce jour-là, c’est que les vacances touchent à leur fin et c’est un pincement, au ventre et au coeur, parce que même si la compagnie constante des autres commence à lui peser, la simple idée de rentrer au dortoir jusqu’à la rentrée et de s’y trouver seul lui tord l’estomac. Il pourrait le dire. Il pourrait l’admettre, rentrer avec Renee ou permettre aux Trojans de proposer de rester mais il ne dit rien, parce que ce n’est pas juste pour eux et que c’est égoïste, parce qu’il sait que Laila et Alvarez ont hâte de retrouver leurs famille et que Jeremy a passé les derniers jours à leur montrer des photos de ses petites soeurs.

 

Ils se disent au revoir à l'aéroport, sans retenue, finalement, parce qu’Alvarez lui boxe l’épaule et que Laila lui embrasse les joues avant d’entraîner sa petite amie vers l’enregistrement des bagages. Il reste silencieux, une seconde, Jeremy à ses côtés et Jean repense à son arrivée en Californie, lorsqu’il était seul au terminal et qu’il lui avait souri depuis l’autre côté de la foule. Il y a quelque chose d’étrange, finalement, dans le fait de se retrouver seul avec lui dans un aéroport à nouveau, quelque chose d’étrange, définitivement, dans le fait d’avoir plus de bagages maintenant que lorsqu’il était arrivé.

 

« À quelle heure est ton avion ? » demande-t-il, finalement, quand il ne voit pas Jeremy faire mine de s’agiter.

« À la même que le tien. »

 

Les yeux dans le vague, Jean cherche sur le panneau d’affichage un avion qui partirait au bons horaires. Il se demande, une seconde, si Jeremy a une correspondance, avant de réaliser.

 

« Jeremy. » appelle-t-il, doucement, et l’autre lui adresse un regard, un peu curieux et sur ses gardes. « Je croyais que c’était triste, le nouvel an fêté à l’université. »

 

Jeremy se souvient avoir eu cette conversation. Il se souvient avoir plaisanté, plus pour convaincre Jean de l’accompagner à New-York chez ses parents que pour insister sur la solitude de l’endroit. La culpabilité lui pince le coeur, une seconde, et il secoue la tête.

 

« J’avais envie de le passer avec toi. »

 

C’est vrai, mais Jean le fixe comme s’il venait d’ouvrir une boîte de Pandore. Sa langue s’engourdit dans sa bouche :

 

« Je déteste le regard que tu fais quand tu te sens seul. »

 

Jean bat des cils, doucement, et le coin de ses lèvres tremble légèrement, comme s’il est incapable de décider s’il veut rire ou pleurer.

 

« Merci. » répond-t-il, simplement, et le coeur de Jeremy manque d’imploser.

 

*****

 

« Dix ! » piaule la dame dans la télé et Jean se roule en boule, machinalement, sous le plaid que Jeremy a posé sur ses épaules. C’est cliché. C’est cliché parce qu’ils se sont faufilés sur le toit, cliché parce qu’il entend la télé au loin, cliché parce qu’il est épaule contre épaule avec Jeremy et qu’ils attendent le feu d’artifices. C’est cliché, parce que Laila l’a soumis au visionnage d’un nombre incalculable de films romantiques et qu’il sait, cliché parce que Jeremy a les doigts qui tremblent nerveusement depuis quelques minutes, cliché, parce qu’ils ne sont que deux et que c’est le moment parfait, parce qu’ils ont réussi à éviter magiquement le gui pendu au plafond de la maison qu’ils avaient loué pour les vacances, cliché, cliché, cliché, et Jean ne sait pas quoi en penser, parce qu’il a bu, un peu, et que Jeremy est sobre, parce que ça fait des mois qu’ils se tiennent à bout de bras et qu’ils attendent, timidement, de faire un pas en avant. Ils savent. Ils savent depuis un moment. Ils savent quand les doigts de Jeremy cherchent les siens, ils savent quand Jean s’assoit beaucoup trop près de Jeremy dès qu’il en a l’occasion, ils savent, depuis le baiser qu’a pressé Jeremy contre sa joue, depuis les tremblements et les battements de coeur, depuis que Jean est incapable de détacher ses yeux de lui, depuis que Jeremy ne parvient pas à se tenir suffisamment loin de lui. Ils savent mais ils sont : précautionneux, inquiets, délicats, et les choses ne sont pas pressées, pas vraiment, parce qu’il y a la timidité, quelque part sur le tas, et qu’aucun d’eux n’est certain de savoir gérer.

 

« Jeremy ? » interpelle Jean, alors que la présentatrice hurle sept. Il détaille son visage, lorsqu’il se tourne vers lui, la façon dont ses cils projettent des ombres le long de ses joues et le sourire qui s’inscrit sur son visage quand il le regarde. Il sait que l’autre s’apprête à lui répondre et ne lui en laisse pas vraiment le temps, lorsqu’il glisse sa main hors de la couverture pour l’appuyer contre sa nuque, lorsqu’il l’attire vers lui, jusqu’à ce que leurs bouches se rencontrent. Il se sent : maladroit, heureux, engourdi, effrayé. Il se sent : en sécurité, intimidé, à sa place, enfin, quand Jeremy réagit finalement, se rapproche, les paupières closes et les rouges, un sourire nerveux sur les lèvres alors qu’il colle son front au sien.

 

« Tu as ruiné mon plan. » Le ton est plus amusé qu’accusateur et Jean masse sa nuque, doucement, pour se faire pardonner.

« Je ne suis pas assez patient. » répond-t-il, gentiment, parce qu’il ne veut pas lui dire à quel point tout était transparent, à quel point tout était cliché. « Embrasse-moi encore. » réclame-t-il et c’est un frisson qui secoue sa colonne vertébrale lorsque Jeremy obéit, lorsque ses mains trouvent ses hanches, lorsque son corps se presse contre le sien. Embrasse-moi encore, et c’est si étrange à dire, si lointain, parce qu’il demande, parce qu’il ose, parce qu’il fait des choses qu’il n’aurait jamais imaginées, quelques années auparavant.

 

Quand ils finissent de s’embrasser, les feux d’artifices embrasent le ciel nocturne. Jeremy rit au creux de son cou.

 

*****

 

Les matins sont toujours les moments les plus angoissants. Souvent, Jean ne sait plus où il se réveille, il aspire l’air, désespéré, cherche une trace, attend un coup ou un reproche. Souvent, Jean ne reconnaît pas la pièce ou les posters pendus au mur, pas la façon dont le soleil éclaire le plancher en bois sombre ou la douceur de la couverture, pas les vêtements colorés qui gisent au sol ou l’odeur de lessive qui imprègne le lieu. Souvent, la panique lui tord l’estomac et fait pulser le creux de son corps, souvent, la sueur glisse le long de son front et il se retient d’hurler, souvent, le sursaut qui le réveille de l’abandonne plus de la mâtinée. Ce matin-là n’échappe pas à la règle. Il lutte, un instant, contre le réveil, refuse d’ouvrir les yeux, les doigts crispés sur sa couverture et la respiration qui grippe et s’agrippe, gronde comme un orage au creux de sa cage thoracique. Il sursaute, lorsqu’un bruit de pas se fait entendre, laisse échapper un hoquet désespéré, dans l’espoir de reprendre son souffle.

 

« Jean ? » appelle une voix et il a envie de mourir parce qu’il aurait préféré que personne ne le voit comme ça, surtout pas Jeremy, surtout pas maintenant. Il sent l’odeur du dentifrice et celui du gel douche, sent la vapeur humide qui s’échappe de la salle de bain et la chaleur d’un corps lorsque le matelas s’enfonce, suffisamment loin de lui pour qu’il ne se sente pas envahi mais suffisamment près pour que son genou soit en contact avec son dos, suffisamment près pour qu’il puisse le toucher s’il tend la main. Jeremy ne pose pas de question et Jean ne sait pas s’il préfère cela ou s’il déteste cela, parce que tout tourbillonne et que rien n’a de sens, que Jeremy le voit, pathétique et terrorisé et faible et Jean se déteste pour cela.

 

« J’ai fait un rêve bizarre cette nuit. » souffle le capitaine, l’air serein, et Jean entend ses pieds nus jouer avec le bord du tapis, le soulever pour mieux le faire retomber. « Laila et Alvarez se gavaient de donuts et après on les faisait rouler sur une colline et elles s’envolaient. » Il observe le visage de Jean, du coin de l’oeil, le laisse tranquille, parce qu’il évite obstinément son regard et qu’il ne veut pas le forcer. « J’avais les cheveux roses. »

 

Il y a un silence, pas pesant, mais un silence tout de même, et il sursaute, lorsque la main de Jean se glisse dans la sienne, pour chercher son contact, s’amarrer dans la réalité. Jeremy cherche son regard, une seconde, avant de se laisser glisser en arrière pour caler sa tête contre ses cuisses.

 

« Si tu les teints en rose. » souffle Jean et sa voix, trop rauque, trop basse, tord le coeur de Jeremy une seconde. « Je pense que tu vas briser le coeur de tous ces reporters qui n’arrêtent pas de parler plus de tes cheveux que de tes compétences sportives. »

 

C’est vrai, pense Jeremy en jouant avec les doigts de Jean doucement, incapable de le lâcher ou de détourner les yeux alors qu’il semble se détendre, petit à petit, muscle après muscle. C’est un combat quotidien et Jeremy le sait, parce qu’il ne l’a jamais vu au réveil mais qu’il le voit dans la journée, fier malgré tout, cassé mais pas brisé.

 

« Tu as les pieds froids. » lance-t-il, l’air de rien, et Jean sourit, un mince sourire mais un sourire tout de même.

« C’est toi qui a passé la nuit à te coller contre moi. » répond-t-il en refermant les yeux. « Si mes pieds froids te rebutent, il va falloir arrêter. »

 

La tension qui emplissait la pièce quelques secondes auparavant semble s’échapper avec la tension qui crispait les épaules de Jean et Jeremy rit, les cheveux en vrac et les yeux brillants :

 

« Jamais. »

 

C’est une promesse et ils le savent tous les deux. Le nez dans son oreiller, Jean rougit.

  


*****

  


Laila suce ses doigts comme si sa vie en dépendait. C’est toujours comme cela : elle colle ses doigts au fond du paquet de chips et les ressort, orange et poisseux, comme si c’était la dernière chose qu’elle allait faire ce jour-là. Généralement, ça n’embête pas Jeremy plus que cela. Il trouve ça dégoûtant, semble généralement content de ne pas aimer les chips qui ont la couleur d’une centrale nucléaire mais n’est pas ennuyé outre mesure. En général, cela étant, Laila évite de coller ses doigts fluos sur ses draps propres. En général.

 

La vérité, c’est que Jeremy est un gentil. Ce n’est pas une qualité, pour certain, c’est même une bêtise, pour la plupart, mais Jeremy est fondamentalement et outrancièrement bon, comme s’il devait racheter toute la connerie que les gens bavaient à lui seul. Les gens qui ne le connaissent pas décrivent cela comme une « naïveté touchante » - et c’est une citation d’un article qui a fait pleurer de rire Alvarez. Les gens qui le connaissent, d’un autre côté, savent. La gentillesse de Jeremy n’est pas une naïveté. La gentillesse de Jeremy est une qualité soigneusement travaillée, quelque chose d’éduqué, quelque chose de sincère, parce qu’il n’est rien d’autre sinon sincère, mais quelque chose d’appris quand même, de taillé dans toute la négativité qu’il avait ressenti un jour, dans toutes les mauvaises expériences qui l’avaient fait, lui, comme il était à présent. La gentillesse de Jeremy est doublée d’une compassion sans limite, quelque chose de puissant qui le fait avancer, quelque chose qui le pousse à relever le menton et à aider les autres à se relever.

 

La compassion de Jeremy, cependant, ne recouvre pas les traces oranges qui maculent ses draps.

 

« Dermott. » gronde-t-il et la grimace qu’elle fait lui donne envie de rouler les yeux. Laila ressemble à une enfant, parfois, parce qu’elle a de grands yeux qu’elle utilise avec une minutie exceptionnelle, parce qu’elle a l’air toujours étonnée de se faire engueuler, parce qu’elle est d’une malice qui lui fait rouler des yeux et qui lui donne envie de la serrer dans ses bras. « J’espère que tu as un truc magique contre ça. » Il pointe les tâches d’un air accusateur et, subitement, elle sourit de toutes ses dents :

 

« J’espère que tu dis la même chose à Jean, tu sais, quand il… »

 

Laila Dermott n’est pas sûre d’avoir jamais vu Jeremy rougir autant.

Elle n’est pas sûre non plus d’avoir jamais fuit aussi vite mais, eh, ça valait carrément le coup.

 

Le vent dans les cheveux et les jurons de Jeremy dans les oreilles, elle rit.

 

*****

 

Il y a du sang sur le sol de la douche. C’est un spectacle douloureux et Jean ferme les yeux. Il frissonne, lorsque la main humide de Jeremy se presse contre sa joue, ferme les yeux plus fort encore, pour oublier les éclats écarlates sur le carrelage et l’odeur de fer qui flotte dans l’air. Il y a quelque chose de violent, dans la scène, quelque chose qui lui rappelle le Nid, quelque chose qui le ramène plus d’un an en arrière, les blessures béantes de Neil et les hurlements qui n’arrêtent pas, la peur et la douleur et la docilité, la main de Jeremy se crispe dans ses cheveux, doucement, pour attirer son attention, tire gentiment sur les mèches folles pour le forcer à avancer, pour le pousser à le regarder. Il y a des habitudes, comme cela, qui se prennent et qui ne s’échappent pas. Ils se comprennent sans parler, soupirs et contacts, la bouche de Jeremy qui se presse contre sa tempe. L’Exy est un sport violent. Jean l’a toujours su, Jean l’a toujours aimé malgré tout. Jean connaît les risques, lorsqu’il avance sur le terrain, connaît par coeur la liste des joueurs blessés lors d’un match, cette longue litanie de membres brisés et de crânes fêlés. Il a déjà été blessé, lui-même, plus de fois qu’il ne peut le compter, a appris à compter ses côtes et à repérer les fêlures, à jouer malgré tout, en dépit de. Ce n’est pas lui qui est blessé, cette fois.

 

C’est Jeremy.

 

Ça change tout, même s’il déteste cela, ça change tout parce que Jeremy ne devrait pas saigner, parce que Jeremy ne devrait pas être blessé et que cela le rend fou, que cela fait bouillir en lui des trésors de colère qu’il ne se savait pas posséder, une infinité de rage dans le ventre qui éclate et qui brûle et qui ravage tout.

 

« Jeremy. » chuchote-t-il, en ouvrant les yeux. « J’aurais pu les tuer. »

 

Il y a derrière ses yeux les lambeaux du match, les backliners qui collaient Jeremy et la façon dont des coups avaient été échangés, il y a les mots durs qui ont été prononcés et la lèvres ouverte, et le nez qui saigne, et Jean, les doigts crispés sur sa raquette, qui court et qui s’élance, qui se fond dans la mêlée, pour dégager le striker, pour les faire reculer. Il est furieux, encore, parce que Jeremy est blessé, moins par les poings que par les mots, par les vipères en face qui crachent et crachent et crachent et salissent quand ils peuvent, les doigts plein de suie et la bouche pleine d’envie.

 

« Je sais. » répond doucement Jeremy, qui n’a pas l’air horrifié alors qu’il enroule ses bras autour de Jean, alors que leurs corps se rencontrent, s’agencent l’un contre sous le jet d’eau. « Je vais bien. »

« Ça n’excuse pas. »

« Je sais. »

 

Il y a la bouche de Jeremy contre la sienne, fugacement, malgré la douleur que cela provoque, malgré le goût du fer et la fatigue qui s’enlace autour de leurs muscles.

 

« Je vais bien. » répète-t-il, une nouvelle fois, et Jean se demande s’il ne cherche pas à s’en convaincre lui-même.

 

Le nez dans ses cheveux, il se promet d’en faire une réalité. Le reste est sans importance.

 

*****

 

« Il parlait tout le temps de toi, tu sais. » murmure Jean, un soir, les yeux mi-clos. Il est allongé sur le ventre, nu, et il y a quelque chose de presque religieux dans la façon dont Jeremy le regarde, assis en tailleurs sur le sol, près de lui, les doigts pressés contre son dos et la joue contre le matelas.

« Qui ? » demande-t-il, finalement, lorsque ses doigts se heurtent à un muscle particulièrement noué. Il sent Jean se tendre de douleur, une fraction de seconde, à peine, et il se penche, pour embrasser le trois qui marque sa joue, se faire pardonner la douleur qu’il a infligé.

« Kevin. » La voix de Jean est basse, un orage dans la gorge et quelque chose comme de la paix dans les yeux alors qu'il tend la main pour chasser du bout des doigts une mèche qui rebique sur le front de Jeremy. « Il n’avait que ton nom à la bouche, pendant une période. » Il y a une trace de malice, dans son sourire, un éclat au creux de ses yeux : « Une vraie groupie. »

 

C'est étrange, se dit Jeremy, lorsqu'il se penche pour l’embrasser à nouveau, comme Jean a changé, comme lui-même a changé, parce que le sourire de Jean le retourne et l’émeut, parce qu'il y a ce sentiment, qui gronde et qui tremble et qui renverse, qui hurle maison dès qu’ils sont proches l’un de l’autre, ce sentiment d’appartenance qui lui noue le ventre et fait briller ses yeux. Gentiment, il tire sur ses cheveux, pour attirer son attention, le forcer à le regarder :

 

« Je t'aime. » Il souffle, sans une once de regret ou de timidité, parce que les mots pendaient à sa bouche depuis trop longtemps, parce que le son que produit Jean au moment où il l’entend, ce hoquet de surprise et d’incrédulité et de joie, lui serre le cœur, parce qu’il s’attend à tout mais pas aux bras qui l’agrippent, qui l’attirent, qui l’entrainent sous les couvertures, visage enfoui contre une épaule et mains pressées contre son torse.

 

Le silence les berce. Jean ne dit pas je t’aime en retour et ce n’est pas grave, parce que Jeremy n’en a pas besoin, parce qu’il sait, parce que c’est dans tous les gestes, dans tous les mots, dans tous les regards, que c'est dans la façon dont Jean fait rouler les syllabes de son prénom et dans la façon dont il trace des motifs intriqués du bout des doigts sur sa peau, que c'est pour cela qu’il prend toujours du popcorn salé au cinéma, pour cela qu’il attrape sa main sous la table à chaque fois. Jeremy sait et c'est suffisant. Lorsqu’on presse un baiser contre son front, il ferme les yeux. Il ne se souvient pas avoir jamais été aussi heureux.

 


End file.
